


Should I Stay or Should I Go?

by carrionkid



Category: Evil Dead (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Monsters, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionkid/pseuds/carrionkid
Summary: this really isn't a fic at all. it's more of a concept?? written in prose. i kinda want to play around with it eventually since both stranger things and evil dead have a lot in common and take place around the same time, so i thought this would be fun. if you read this and want to play around with the idea, that's A-Okay and please please send me it because that would be awesome. anyway.--It’s 1983. One year since the cabin. One year since he lost everything. Everyone he ever loved, gone.Ash Williams has been on the run for the better part of that year. He sleeps all day, drives all night and has been doing a pretty good job of keeping ahead of the memories.





	Should I Stay or Should I Go?

It’s 1983. One year since the cabin. One year since he lost everything. Everyone he ever loved, gone.

 

Ash Williams has been on the run for the better part of that year. He sleeps all day, drives all night and has been doing a pretty good job of keeping ahead of the memories. He’s been winding his way around the country; always avoiding stopping anywhere for more than a few days because bad things tend to happen when he gets close to people and he isn’t ready to try to pick up the pieces of his life yet.

 

Somehow, he ends up in a small town in the middle of bumfuck nowhere. Hawkins, Indiana. Real American, real cliche, definitely not his usual kind of place. But the Delta’s got something wrong with it and there’s no way he’ll be on the road by nighttime. And it can’t hurt to spend a night in an actual bed, instead of sleeping in the back of his car, can it?

 

It takes a strangely long time to figure out what’s wrong with the Delta and by day three he’s starting to get the sinking feeling that something here is Fucky.

 

A couple of kids are missing and he’s hearing whispers about a corpse that isn’t actually a corpse at all. Ash isn’t sure exactly when he became a magnet for weird shit but it was probably around the time he watched all his friends die in a cursed cabin.

 

Still, he keeps his head down and tries to avoid getting roped into more paranormal bullshit. He’s doing a pretty good job of ignoring it all until he sees a large, whitish creature out of the corner of his eyes. Sure, he could put up with kids flipping cars with goddamn telekinesis of all things, but that creature was nothing like any deadite he’s ever seen and God knows how many people that fucking thing could kill.

 

He sighs as he heads back to the Delta. The sawed-off is still in the trunk with the chainsaw and he’s pretty sure he has some ammunition rolling around.

 

He’s not ready to go back to normal yet, no matter what he says, and it’s starting to hit him that maybe there isn’t a normal to get back to.

 

Either way, this is the last time he’s stopping in a small town. It’s only cities from now on, ‘cos when’s the last time anyone’s ever heard about demon attacks in the city?


End file.
